Most Precious Gift In The World Is You
by lililing14
Summary: Chi-Chi and everyone else have an amazing time at the Christmas party. Sadness is still felt in the atmosphere, until one unexpected 'gift' show ups other the mistletoe. Continuation of: "My Precious Angel". Merry Christmas Everyone!


**Will update as soon as possible. Hope you like it, it would be very nice if criticism was left**. :)

* * *

><p>It was a week in a half before Christmas day and Chi-Chi was getting herself prepared to travel to Bulma's house. The entire ground was covered with snow, especially the mountains that were right behind her nice sized house. The trees were laid with a mix of ice and snow as the sun beamed upon them, the nearby lake frozen solid which thirteen year old Gohan liked to skate on. This particular day was quite windy and somewhat brutal unless faces were properly covered with the right season wear. Their windows and the front door were sealed at the bottom as to not let cold air into the house, the heating system was on for hours because it would get really cold where they were.<p>

"Son, are you ready yet, dear? I'm just going to turn the heat on in the car, Goten is right here in the living room.", Chi-Chi shouted to Gohan.

She proceeded to open the door and went down the short narrow path to wear the purple-bodied hover car was last parked. After turning on the ignition she pressed the button for heat and almost instantly the vehicle was toasty. She paused and looked at the fiery red colored window ornament that she received a couple of years before.

"Gosh, I remember when Goku brought this home to me. He said that we had a "beautiful life" with our son and each other," Chi-Chi's eyes became watery as she placed her hand on her forehead, " now he has a beautiful life without us in Heaven."

Goten started to cry from within the living room and Gohan was wondering what was taking so long for his mother to turn the car on. She was outside for ten minutes already.

"Mom, Goten's crying! I think he wants you to feed him or something.", he picked his little brother up who was now two years old.

What an adorable little thing he was, how precious! Both boys looked like exact replicas of their father and Chi-Chi couldn't get enough of it. The boys had a really special bond with each other, Gohan always held Goten's hand because he picked up that protectiveness from his mother. If one did something, then the other one would come over and do the same. Right now Gohan was examining his little brother.

"What's wrong buddy, why are you crying? Mom's going to be here really soon, don't worry.", as soon as he looked up Chi-Chi opened the door.

She sat down in the red rocking chair that was a few steps away from the door and held her head low, she didn't want her sons to see her like this.

"Uh, Mom, Goten's still crying. Mother?", still holding Goten in his arms, Gohan walked over to her.

Her face was stained from the tears and she was sniffling, so she quickly turned her head again, that way her sons wouldn't be able to see.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?", he already knew why she was like that.

Every now and then he would catch his mother in a depressed state, all because of his dad's death. Gohan just wanted her to be happy like before, even more so because of Christmas.

Goten looked up at his other brother and tugged on his shirt. "Mommy?", he asked innocently.

Gohan could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes as he held on tighter to his baby brother and planted a kiss on his forehead. All he could manage to do was stare into his brother's eyes as the hurt in his heart worsened.

Chi-Chi rose up from the chair and placed her arms around her children to comfort them, "Awe, you two there is no need to be sad. Mommy is just so amazed at how wonderful everything looks at this time of year, that's all.", she partly lied.

She gently took Goten out of Gohan's arms and patted both on the head. "Come on Gohan, we have _a lot_ of fun stuff to do once we meet at Bulma's house. Both of you get to help with the party that we are planning."

"Is it a Christmas party, mom? I can't wait to help!", Gohan's sadness went away as he became thrilled at the thought of fun.

Whenever the opportunity appeared, Gohan would help whoever he could. He was just like his father.

Chi-Chi giggled as she strapped Goten into his car seat, "Sure is, come on Gohan get in the car".

After strapping themselves into the car, Chi-Chi started to drive away. Before Goku died a movie player was installed into the back of the car for the kids to keep occupied with. She enjoyed the laughter heard behind her head from her two boys.

"I wish they would never grow up and leave me by myself, I don't know what what would become of me if I lost them. They do say all good things must come to an end, unfortunately.", Chi-Chi thought to herself and sighed.

Then she noticed that the boys were clapping in patterns, guess it was learning time for Goten. The little boy did catch on to things fairly quick as did Gohan, very smart children.

Speaking of learning time, Chi-Chi was slowly starting to let up on the stress she put on Gohan to study. By no means was she just going to let him do whatever all the time, it was only for the holidays. Goten was all ready expected to have his head crammed into textbooks as soon as he was old enough.

"Gohan, you will be a very reliable teacher when you get older, my little scholar", she looked at him through the driver's mirror.

"Thanks! Its all because of you, mom.", Gohan chuckled.

Chi-Chi had even been helping Gohan with his Martial Arts and eventually planned to teach Goten at some point. After all she did know a little something from when she was younger, Chi-Chi thought it was time to put herself to the test.

"Gohan, Gohan! Christmas!", little Goten yelled and pointed in excitement at his brother. He was becoming very familiar with his surroundings and traditions.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, nothing is more beautiful than this time of the year. The sights, sounds, smell, everything is so surreal!", Chi-Chi added then heard her cellphone ringing.

Coming to a stop at a traffic jam while on the road, she picked it up and saw the Bulma was calling and answered.

"Hello, everything is fine, we're in a bit of a hold up. Thanks for checking on us though, we'll be there really soon. See you in a little while.", Chi-Chi closed the phone just in time to start driving as the rest of the cars started moving.

Gohan looked up at his mother so she could tell him what was just said.

"That was just Bulma, she was worried that something might have happened to us because we weren't there, yet. Very thoughtful person". Now a hour had past, Bulma's house was in clear view and she was watching nervously, outside the door. As Chi-Chi parked, Bulma rushed over to the car with a smile on her face.

"Glad to see everything is alright, let's hurry because it's freezing out here!", Bulma had gave Chi-Chi and Gohan a welcoming hug, picked Goten up, and lead the way into her mansion of a house.

She treated her best friends' children as if they were her very own in which she spoiled them. Every time Gohan wanted something, Bulma bought it with no hesitations. Ever since the time Goku introduced Gohan to Bulma and the others, she held a special place in her heart for him, doing the same with Goten.

"Oh my gosh, look at these handsome little men you have on your hands. Chi-Chi, you must be very proud of yourself.", Bulma complimented on the family.

Upon hearing those words being said, Gohan begun to blush as usual when he was the subject of attention.

"Thank you, I will say the same to you about Trunks. I just can't begin to comprehend how time has flown by so fast, it seems like it was not that long ago I met you.", Chi-Chi responded.

For right now the dome-shaped mansion had no decorations up, that's the whole reason Chi-Chi came over. The three had sat down on a round couch in the middle of the room and Goten was placed in a large play area with a harsher playing Trunks. The fire in the fireplace made the spacious living room lively and bright, it matched the white and brown color scheme that was presented. At some point, Bulma had rearranged the furniture to make more room for things such as the tree.

"I can't believe it either, well we should enjoy our many years to come," Bulma paused then glanced at her wrist watch, "almost forgot about that hot coco on the stove. Be right back!".

Chi-Chi watched her friend leave, ruffling her oldest son's hair while listening to Goten and Trunks play together. Within two minutes, Bulma came back with four cups of the hot drink.

Chi-Chi and Gohan thanked her and started to sip, who both liked nothing better than a hot drink on a cold winters' day.

"Bulma, I would like to look over the list of things that we have to buy. I'll be ready to leave as soon you are.", Chi-Chi said.

Her friend picked up the small notepad that was laying on the glass table and turned to a page for notes.

"Here it is here. By the way, are you still planning on leaving Gohan to decorate with what we have now? My parents will actually be showing up in less than an hour, so we don't have to worry about him being by himself.", Bulma explained.

Chi-Chi and Bulma decided that it would be a good idea to have Gohan put decorations up to save them some time.

"Yes, the plan still stands. Gohan, dear, grab the trash bag from the hallway. We're leaving that up to you, son.", Chi-Chi giggled before taking a look at the written list.

"This stuff should be pretty easy to find, considering all the stores are running sales on them.", she finished.

The women could already tell that this was going to be a long process with everything that had to be done. As Bulma took the last sip of her drink, she nodded towards Chi-Chi, signifying that she was ready to leave. Everything was going to look spectacular after the two women were done with it. The list was for garland, whiffs, bows, lights, bulbs for hanging, whatever else attracted them to buy it, and a tree. Gohan was now separating the old decorations and wondered how to set things up.

"Maybe this will go here. What do you think, Goten and Trunks?", the two women heard him say.

As Chi-Chi held her keys in hand she turned to Gohan, "I will be back in a little, if you need anything just call, Gohan.", she said opening up the door for Bulma.

"Look at this tree, it comes with angelic ornaments and there are two different versions. How about this, Chi-Chi?", Bulma asked pointing below at the boxed trees.

No one had the patience for an actual tree this year, so they were settling for a fake one. The particular ones Bulma had found came in pine green and feathery-white. Along with ornaments it come with red with gold trimmed garland, and a star with wings at the top.

"This has the most perfect theme ever...", Chi-Chi paused and dropped her head down.

Once again she was crying, thinking about her family without a father and husband.

Bulma immediately patted Chi-Chi on the back to console her, "I'm so sorry, we all miss him so much...you're going to make me cry, too"!

Both women stood together with red eyes as they shared a hug, trying to fight back tears. This same thing had happened once Chi-Chi first found out that her husband wasn't returning home with her son, her heart was completely shattered. It was true though, once that happened no one was the same anymore. _Not one person. _A few minutes was all it took for them to clear their heads, going to a line to check all of their items out. The shopping cart was heavy and overloaded with the food and decorations as they hurriedly rushed out the store towards Chi-Chi's car.

Still sobbing, they packed the stuff away into what was a secret compartment in the vehicle. Snow fall was starting up again, winds whipping at large objects and creating a lot of noise. Every now and then the rest of the Z gang would appear, especially Krillin and Master Roshi who were regulars. The rest of them would travel off to their merry ways and on an occasion show return to check on things.

"Bulma, I was wondering about all the others. Where's Vegeta at now?", Chi-Chi asked locking the compartment door.

After the defeat of Cell, Vegeta had disappeared. All of the events that occurred back then must have taken a toll of him, it was more than true that Goku's departure from everyone had an effect on them.

"Honestly, I had forgot about him until you mentioned it. He's been gone for almost a whole year...I truly think he misses Goku. There was a real friendship behind them, no matter how much Vegeta wanted to deny that. At least that is my opinion on the whole scenario.", Bulma told her friend.

The sounds of mother nature were soothing to the women's ears as Chi-Chi drove back to the mansion that was a house.

"The others, such as Piccolo, I have no clue about. Has Gohan mention him lately?", Bulma swiped off the condensation on the passenger seat window.

"Not sure, but I think he has. All I know is that I hope all the others are doing fine". Chi-Chi was somewhat worried because she hadn't heard anything from their friends in a while, that thought prompted her to switch the topic.

"So, are you excited for this party, yet?", she asked cheerily.

Bulma did something similar to a victory dance, "You bet! Next, we have to call in for invitations".

Pulling up to the house, Bulma and Chi-Chi saw another car in the second parking space. It must have been Bulma's parents. Before being able to ring the bell, opening in with a smile from ear to ear.

"Why hello, ladies. The tea cakes are in the oven still baking, let me get your bags.", the not so old looking woman went to the car with a heavy coat on. Chi-Chi went sat her keys down and went to help.

"Hey kiddo, you're doing a fantastic job on the decorations. If I proud then so will your mother.", she also ruffled his hair. The garland was meticulously placed along with the other decorations, everything was arranged with patterns. Perhaps using some of his math skills to help with designs.

Gohan pointed towards the Goten and Trunks, "It wasn't just me, it was them to helped a lot". and Chi-Chi waltzed in to the room with all of the bags, beginning to take everything out of them.

"Now I am done with fixing up that old cleaner of ours, probably be able to help you folks out as much as I can.", told the others.

The two women needed as much help that they could for all the party. "

Dad, can you please put the food into the proper places? Thanks! Chi-Chi, we have to start calling now.", Bulma had explained. It was now time for the party to starting being set up, hopefully they would be able to convince everyone else to attend it.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the next part! ^_^<strong>


End file.
